


条子和他的对家①

by zhuzisheng



Category: Country Humans - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:46:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23025007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhuzisheng/pseuds/zhuzisheng
Summary: 重口，苏德触手，番外是前传，苏德假死背景，反正很ooc，慎入，千万慎入，我是菜鸡写手
Relationships: union of Soviet socialist republics/Deutsches Reich
Kudos: 17





	条子和他的对家①

“看来我们交涉不成功，对吧，杂种。”苏把德三摁在地上，腰间的枪还来不及掏，拳头比大脑要快，货散落一地，钱也一样。  
德三就在货与钱的正中央。  
罪恶与欲望的中央。  
德三当面给了苏一记火箭头槌，膝盖狠狠的往上一顶，却被苏接住，德三顺势一踢，就像在钞票上流淌一样，德三滑了出去。  
“交涉什么？怪物？”德三抬手摸风衣内侧的枪，“你个怪物也可以——”  
“当条子？嗤，谢谢夸奖。”苏手上的动作飞快，从退子弹开始，德三的枪在他手中翻飞，零件噼里啪啦的掉落在地上，紧跟着苏的脚步，德三就地一个翻滚想跑，却瞬间被什么钉到了墙上。  
“什么，你不应该——”  
“我已经在人类中混的够久了。”苏给德三来了一记重重的手刀，“闭嘴，杂种。”  
苏的背后是破碎的驼色风衣碎片，和他格外狰狞的触手，看起来他们被抑制了太久，接触到空气有些兴奋，摁住德三的触手膨胀了一圈，开始不怀好意的在德三身上胡乱抚摸。  
苏厌恶的盯着德三，触手咻的收回背部，苏伸出手拽住他的领子，对方显然毫无知觉，苏用几秒钟做了一个决定，拖着德三甩上自己的车，不放心的用触手在他脖子上来了一针，发动机轰鸣，苏舒服的窝在自己的驾驶座上，油门踩到底。  
触手在背后伸展出克制的一根，伸进德三的嘴搅动卷住对方的舌头，苏还是喜欢老时尚，让德三连着催情剂和触手上的液体一起喝下去。  
老套的条子罪犯把戏，苏默默的抽着烟，副驾驶座上的人还没有醒，触手烦躁的搅弄着德三的嘴，发出清晰的水声，触手毫不留情的在他的嘴里肆虐，过多的涎液从德三嘴里流出，也许里面夹杂着催情剂，不过苏不在乎。  
不在乎这个亡命之徒，这个臭名昭著的疯子，他到底是欲火焚身，还是欲求不满，这与苏毫无关系，苏只在意自己的人类拟态，哦，偶尔也要爽一爽。  
在梦里勃起不算是个好的选择，至少可以证明苏的催情剂足够有效，德三难受的磨蹭着下身，两条腿撩人的动作，德三的脸上不合时宜的稚气与欲望，太犯罪了，苏的触手从德三口中探了出来，好奇的隔着裤子戳了戳德三的下面鼓鼓胀胀的地方，德三从喉咙里发出无意义的呻吟，介于成年人与青少年的声音。  
“淫荡的东西。”苏的触手黏黏糊糊的濡湿了德三一大片裤子，牛仔裤上深深浅浅的颜色，苏并不想用液体融化纤维，隔着裤子的抚摸就是隔靴搔痒，尤其是催情剂的效果开始发酵的时候。  
“唔…嗯…”德三迷迷糊糊的挺起腰，追逐着快感的来源，但是苏已经到了属于自己的城堡，触手咻的缩回背部，提着德三就像提着一只小鸡，苏深吸一口气，推开那扇小门，曾经它也许是这个别墅主人的恶趣味收藏，不过现在用在德三的身上，苏只觉得名至实归。  
巨大的木马安安静静的放在房间的中央，四周都有镜子，包括天花板，苏随意的选择了几个带着狰狞颗粒的按摩棒，对比了一下，最后还是选择了一个带着弧度和颗粒的，安装在木马的正中央。  
触手肆无忌惮的生长，快速的扒掉了德三的衣服，将干干净净的德三丢在地板上，苏的背后形成一张网，其中一根打开类似袋子的前端，将德三已经高高扬起的欲望全部吞入，包括下面的两个小袋子，收紧到根部，看起来就是套上了一个半透明的避孕套，但是里面却带着飞机杯的颗粒，宛如章鱼的吸盘在德三的欲望上扭动。  
触手内部一根细细的触手扭动着身子，想强行挤入德三的马眼，粘液分布，但是不知道是不是苏故意，看起来它很费劲。  
“嘶…我…我这是…”  
触手一拥而上，将德三大字型拉住，前面磨磨蹭蹭的小触手突然重重的一插到底，德三被痛意侵袭，条件反射的弓起腰，从迷迷糊糊的状态中清醒，痛苦占了上风，德三的嘴里刚刚想涌出脏话，一根类似性器的触手就强暴的挤进了他的嘴，给他来了一个漂亮的深喉。  
细小的触手揪出德三的舌头，涎液与粘液交融拉丝，空气中淫糜的味道逐渐发酵，苏勾了勾嘴角。  
“怎么？很耻辱？你的后面应该已经被艹烂了吧？”苏捏住德三的脸，触手把德三压在木马上，干燥的小穴接触到那个恐怖的尺寸，德三的眼中头一次有了恐惧。  
前端被粗鲁的贯穿，软软的颤抖，大腿根部被触手交缠，德三依旧虎视眈眈的瞪着苏，苏居高临下，触手突然发力，身下过大的按摩棒挤进干燥的小穴，血液成了润滑剂，德三痛的直翻白眼，按摩棒的弧度最终抵上了他的前列腺，血的味道催生了欲望，苏的触手将德三的四肢固定在木马上就乖巧的散开，只有他嘴里和前面的还是不动。  
苏打开了开关，木马摇摇晃晃，前端的触手突然收紧，夹住了德三的肉棒，里面自带的颗粒摩擦旋转摩挲着德三的前面，后面的按摩棒带着血液，一下一下的顶上德三的前列腺，嘴里那根分泌着粘液，舒服的享受口交。  
德三在痛苦中搜寻到了快感，前面不情愿的抬起了头，也许有催情剂的效果，也许只是他自己身体过于敏感。  
“下贱种，你硬了。”苏吹了一声口哨，抬手隔着触手弹了一下德三的龟头，德三压抑着呻吟，呼吸声逐渐粗重，苏把开关扭到最大，触手从德三的嘴里抽出来，改而攻击他胸前的两点，苏的手指拉扯着德三的小舌，后者恶狠狠的咬了下去，血味四散，苏扼住了德三的脖子。  
“给我像荡妇一样叫，杂种，很爽对吗？嗯？下面这么硬，其实你已经爽的不行了吧？”苏胡乱的套弄几下德三的性器，后穴的硕大随着木马的摇动一下下的顶在德三的前列腺，带着血液的润滑，德三在痛苦中得到了畸形的快感，前面的性器也高高昂起，兴奋的颤抖着吐出液体。  
但是德三傲慢的看着苏，他的傲慢刻在泛着不正常的潮红的脸上，咬着下唇，不在意那会不会出血，血味和痛感变成了欲望，德三压抑着自己的呻吟，傲慢的仿佛是自己骑在马上摇动着身子，强势如苏，也感受到了挑衅，与吃瘪。  
“…啧。”苏往后退了几步，触手交错成了柔软的沙发，苏坐着，眯着眼睛欣赏触手与木马交织下德三的单薄躯体，德三微微喘着气，固执的吞没呻吟，胸膛上两点被触手卷起来拉长，再大力的吮吸，下方的性器涨涨的好像要爆炸，却被堵住了唯一的出口，后穴的按摩棒振动着带出媚肉，再被狠狠的插回去。  
德三的固执与傲慢让苏感到不满，但是那又怎么样，快感的过分积累，德三已经一脚踏入地狱，木马的摇动带着水声，德三的身体微微颤抖，高潮迭起的快感积累的太多，前面已经堵的不行，后面却适应的吞吐起按摩棒，想要挽留住，但是木马在摇动，按摩棒几乎完全被带出，再重重的插入，上面凹凸不平的狰狞花纹撑开柔软的肠肉，刮过内部的每一个角落，碾压在前列腺上颤抖。  
德三咬着牙忍耐，苏面无表情的看着德三的表演，等待的模样就像是捕猎的狼，最后压垮德三的是钻进前面的细小触手，触手的前端伸出倒刺卡在内壁，微微的摇动释放出一股电流。  
酥酥麻麻的电流刺激了德三，射精的欲望本身就强，电流带着快感与刺痛，德三下意识的夹紧双腿，同时也夹住了后穴里肆虐的按摩棒。  
一股一股的电流刺激着德三的性器，德三被肏的直翻白眼，涎液不受控制的从嘴角流下，腰部往前顶，电流让脑子一片空白，德三此时就像是被肏的失去意识，也只有这时候苏才能听见从他嘴里爆发的带着哭腔的呻吟。  
介于青少年与成年人的声音，带着哭腔，断断续续的叫着苏的名字，哀求着让自己射精，失去意识的德三忠实的把一切吐露，扭着腰躲避后面的贯穿却适得其反，前端似乎永无止境的电流将高潮衔接，德三颤抖着，苏看见了脆弱。  
堵住尿道的触手张开一个口子，贪婪的汲取德三贮存的精液，德三扭动着腰把性器往前送，神志不清的说着苏想听到的话，他在潮吹，脸上的生理泪水纵横，触手时不时的送入一道电流，苏甚至还恶意的给德三注入了放大感官的药物，德三被快感淹没，对触手有求必应，但是快感褪去后的理智又让德三感到羞耻。  
他又咬着牙，胡乱的把呻吟压住，就像是遮住什么见不得人的东西，前面还在被触手压榨着用电流强制射精，后面顶弄着前列腺让他快感连连，镜子忠实的反射了德三的姿态，苏在德三因为诧异而睁大的双眼中看到了自己最想要的。  
恐惧与绝望。  
德三软兮兮的趴在木马上，前面颤抖着射出最后一点精液，苏才姗姗来迟，触手解开德三的束缚，将他托起，德三就像是大型的娃娃一样被触手卷着，打开双腿，跪坐在苏的身上。  
德三看着面前那张太久没有见到的脸，触手的触感算不上好，但是足够从心灵深处激发出德三的恐惧，曾经他被苏对待的种种宛如走马灯般闪回，他颤抖着身子，触手拉着他，他不加以反抗，后穴抵上了苏的挺立，他知道的，似乎更大了，直直的抵住自己已经柔软的穴口，触手不由分说的把他往下重重的一摁，苏联的性器就直直的刺破后穴，一路顶上了他的前列腺。  
德三发出了一声不知道是痛呼还是呻吟的声音，触手贴上他已经红肿的乳首，再一次慢慢的吮吸起来，德三的性器还是被不紧不慢的推挤着，稳定的带来快感，只是苏插入的动作一如既往的粗暴，德三甚至从里面找到里时间的味道。  
“自己动，贱种，不然我会让你哭着求我。”苏联操纵着触手绞住德三的脖子，就像是狗项圈，倒是很实用，德三颤抖着身子慢慢抬起屁股，前面性器上的触手恶意的一次大力的吮吸，德三的身子瞬间失去了力气，跌坐了回去，被苏的粗大贯穿，德三习惯把强烈情感吞回肚子里了，触手绞住脖子，迫使他再一次抬起身子，再慢慢的落下去。  
简直就是耻辱，德三的动作一板一眼的带着军人与机械感，自从自己第一次和苏打交道，被他摁在条约碎片上好好羞辱了一顿之后起，苏对于德三就是一个梦魇，一个醒不来的噩梦，他的动作有些颤抖，后面的快感如同电流一般传来，感官被放大，德三单是从他的紧得要命的后穴就可以感觉出苏的形状，因为他正在慢慢的变成那个形状。  
德三一直都很恨苏联。  
那为什么还不能死去呢，德三从喉咙中尝出血腥的味道，他早就已经死了，在曾经，德三早就死在苏联的手里了，他依旧记着死亡的痛苦，那种令人窒息的味道，但是他还活着，没有心跳，但是就是活着。  
触手重重的抵住了那一点，德三还沉浸在自己的过去中，后穴骤然收紧，苏联的触手被紧紧的夹住，苏联不耐的哼了一声，抬起他带着疤痕和握枪留下老茧的手，清脆的响声，在德三刚刚抬高的翘臀上迅速浮现出苏联的手掌的红痕。  
德三咬住自己的嘴唇，这就像是他的习惯，苏联用手托住德三的下巴，手指在他的嘴唇上摩挲，德三的牙齿是漂亮的鲨鱼牙，苏联轻笑一声，触手撬开他的牙关再抽出，苏联的手指肆无忌惮的在他嘴里搅弄着，就算牙齿再坚硬，德三的舌头依旧的柔软。  
“你可以咬我，德国婊子，你不喜欢这样？”苏联的手指触摸着那一颗颗尖锐的鲨鱼牙，摩擦过牙龈，“我想你知道那时候你已经死了，对吗？”  
“我也已经‘死过’了，我的性爱娃娃，翘起屁股等着我进来。”  
苏的手指捏住一颗鲨鱼牙，爱惜的抚摸了几下，手指抽出的时候带出了透明的丝线，德三的脑子里因为苏联的那两句话爆炸开过多的信息量，苏联捏着呆滞的德三的脸，强硬的亲吻了上去，触手同时强硬的一顶，突进已经泥泞的后穴，这次进来的是两根触手，拧在一起形成一个带着螺纹的稍大的触手，和苏联的性器相比要小一点，所以德三可以承受得住，苏联的另一只手往下伸，握住德三的前端的触手，慢慢的上下套弄。  
这时候前端的触手就像是一个整体的飞机杯了，苏联的亲吻具有他一贯的侵略性，脖子上的触手慢慢的绞紧，剥夺着德三的空气，窒息感慢慢的束缚着德三，他迫不得已只能张开嘴，让苏联更深入的侵略，带着螺纹的触手无头苍蝇一般的探索着他的肠道，随意抚摸着每一个褶皱，蠕动着把一个冰凉的东西推到了德三的体内。  
很快就是第二个，第三个。  
前端苏联的套弄慢慢由慢变快，抓着德三的触手也模拟着性器的抽插动作强迫德三为他们做手冲服务，苏联退出德三的口腔，咬了一下德三的嘴唇，喉咙上的触手瞬间放松，瘫软的德三依靠在苏联的胸口低低的喘息，涣散的瞳孔看着苏联套弄自己的性器，里面的那一小根触手也伴随着他的动作在他的尿道里抽插。  
后穴冰凉的东西是跳蛋，而两根触手不依不饶的推入一小串特质的软拉珠，和跳蛋搅和在了一起，再封锁住穴口，德三被触手强制性的拉起头，他的眸子里只有苏联。  
“你想知道你为什么还能活下来吗？”苏联的手贴住了德三的胸口，德三的目光顺着苏联的手，一路往下。  
“因为你现在的心脏是我给你的，婊子。”  
“所以，取悦我。”  
德三的面前是苏联的硕大，他被触手大力的压低，跪在地上，头就卡在苏联两腿之间，男性特有的气味和过大的尺寸，前端又一次被插到底后苏联才松开的手，紧接着他打开了开关，后穴突然传来震动，由慢到快，撞击着拉珠形成一系列反应，触手又把空间掌握的恰到好处，德三如入冰窟，全身都失去了温度。  
德三顺从的吐出舌头，从苏联最下方沉甸甸的囊袋开始起，慢慢的抵舔，由下而上，泛着前液的龟头与马眼，德三的双眼失去了光。  
骄傲的帝国军人的自尊被摔在地上，牢牢的被苏联踩在脚下，德三还是恨苏联，但是他突然间觉得这一切失去了意义，就连生死都掌握在一个怪物的手中，德三觉得自己生命里，有什么东西破碎了。  
于是他吞下了苏联过大的龟头，仅仅是自己的鲨鱼牙就够他注意的了，苏联满意的看着德三这幅只有只有在被自己狠烈的蹂躏下才会不情愿的流露出的神态，把档位调到低，触手抵住德三的后脑，强迫他吞下整根性器。  
德三发出强烈的干呕声，挣扎着吐出苏联的性器，触手纵容的让他吐出了大半根，再一次重重的推到底，粗大的龟头顶着咽喉的深处，干呕的感觉让苏联找回了快乐，后穴的档位调到最大，跳蛋嗡嗡作响。  
单调的抽插，还有下身传来的吮吸感，后穴的跳蛋尽职敬业的工作，德三已经不知道自己的理智被射到哪里去了，但是前端被封锁带来的干性高潮的确很爽，加上胸口持续不断的吮吸噬咬，这让德三在迷茫中有了一种自己是女性的错觉。  
苏联的性器在嘴里涨大。  
“张嘴，接着。”他将性器从德三嘴里抽出，双眼失神的德三机械性的张着自己的嘴，苏联握着自己涨大的性器再撸了几下，对准德三的嘴，就射了出来，大量的白浊射了德三一嘴一脸，德三闭上眼，白浊在从眉滑下，流淌过眼皮，再向下汇入自己的嘴，多余的白浊顺着昂起头的德三漂亮的脖颈流淌下来，汇入他的锁骨。  
德三其实很瘦，他的身体下残留着前期因为营养不良留下的痕迹，就算是他后来锻炼出的肌肉也掩盖不了，德三迷迷糊糊的，身体早就承受不住过大的快感，他机械的吞咽着白浊，单纯不然自己窒息，带着苏联气息的精液被吞吃，德三也迷迷糊糊的晕在了苏联的双腿之间。  
“...啧。”  
显然，苏联并没有玩够。


End file.
